


Demeter

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, F/M, Twincest, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 21:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: They'd joked about her being the goddess of fertility and him the ruler of the stars.Warning for weirdness and twincest.
Relationships: Winona Kirk/Christopher Pike
Series: bridge2sickbay [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Kudos: 8





	Demeter

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.

People usually did not sleep with their siblings. And Winona, née Pike, married Kirk, knew that as well as everyone else. It's just that there had been that starry night in which she'd been lying close to Chris, both stoned, both silly. They'd joked about her being the goddess of fertility and him the ruler of the stars. They'd kissed and made love and she gave birth to a Kirk nine months later, on a shuttle running from a madman.

"It's been your doing, wasn't it?" she shouts into the speaker. "You sentenced George to death!"

"Winona - ?" Chris' face is white.

"You are the ruler of the cosmos! You are Zeus, Jupiter. You could've done something! Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you!"

She's still hurling obscenities when they drag her away from the console and put her back in the asylum cell.

Twenty-two years later, Chris agrees to deliver his beautiful daughter Jamie Kirk to Nero, on the price of one saved planet. And as he watches the ship that looks like straight out of hell sail away, he smiles a little.


End file.
